Tales from the Hospital
by pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: After the whole Craig vs Tweek fiasco that landed them both in the hospital, they learn to at least tolerate each other. However, it takes them well into their treatments to become friends, and it was all thanks to a stupid competition.
1. Chapter 1

The fighting had finally died down a while after Stan's gang of annoying friend's left, and Craig nursed his newly broken arm which added to the plethora of other injuries he'd already sustained at the school. It hurt, but his face probably hurt more. When did Tweek learn how to box? Those bony fingers of his sure came in handy when it came to punching. Who knew someone with so little muscle on them could inflict so much damage!

"A-are... you okay?" Tweek twitched nervously, glancing around the room, refusing to look Craig in the still-swelling eye.

"Sure, why not," Craig muttered, watching the nurses go back and forth between the rooms. He wondered when his next treatment with the ointment would be. Probably not for a while.

"C-c-c-coffee!" Tweek suddenly shrieked. "Need... coffee..." His voice got quieter and his glancing became almost frantic. "Augh!"

"My parents don't let me drink coffee," Craig said dully. "They say it's bad for me."

For the sole sake of needing to hear something other than his own whines, Tweek replied. "My p-p-parents say it'll calm me down. It's good for m-me."

"It stunts your growth and stops you from being hungry," Craig said, turned to look at him through his lidded eyes. Man, that punch really hurt! "It's probably why you're so short and scrawny."

Tweek twitched again, sounds of discomfort letting themselves out every few seconds. "At least I _know_ you said that one..."

"Wanna get into another fight over it?" Craig asked, feeling annoyed and sarcastic. "I think you missed a few bones when you hit me the last time, because I'm still functional."

"Too much... pressure!" Tweek squeaked before hiding under his covers. Craig could tell he was trembling under there.

The hum of the machines around them and the heartbeats of the patients behind the divider curtains were all they could hear in the small room. His own heartbeat stayed steady even though their last scuffle had been only minutes ago. Sterile needles and other tools were set meticulously on the moving table next to Craig's bed. It was only then did he notice that Tweek's pulse had begun to slow down from the erratic pace it had been at least thirty-seconds ago.

"Tweek?"

Craig wondered if the kid had passed out from "too much pressure."

* * *

Hey readers! So this is a new project I'm starting, mostly for the amusement of seeing Craig and Tweek interact. I'm not a slash fan, so there will be no romance in this collection of drabbles, but I can assure you there will be fluff! Because I like fluffy stuff.

Will hopefully post the next drabble soon!

astrya02


	2. Chapter 2

Night had fallen about an hour later, though Craig was still wide awake. Tweek had barely moved at all, except to randomly mumble and sometimes shriek about the Gnomes, whatever they were... Craig wasn't sure if he cared enough to ask.

A nurse had come in only minutes ago to check up on them, and Craig had requested a cup of coffee for Tweek, lest he twitch incessantly all night. He wasn't entirely sure how coffee would help the twitching, but it seemed as if he was on some sort of coffee withdrawal. If either of them were to get any sleep, Tweek would just have to calm down.

The dividing curtain opened with the scraping of the metal hooks of the metal bar that held it up. The nurse came in, holding a tray with one cup of coffee and one cup of hot chocolate. Craig wasn't about to ruin his sleep clock with caffeine like Tweek had.

"Here you go," The nurse said, placing the tray on the table between their two beds. "I'll see you two in the morning for your checkup with the doctor."

Craig flipped her off when she turned her back and took his mug of hot chocolate. They had even put marshmallows on top, much to his surprise.

"Hey, Tweek... There's some coffee for you."

The blanket shivered, and a tuft of blonde hair peeked out. "Really?"

"Yeah, so drink it up before it gets cold."

Slowly, his entire head peered cautiously out of the blanket. His arm, frail as ever with the bruises that Craig had given him, reached out for the steaming mug. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome." Craig took another sip of his hot chocolate, still waiting for it to cool down.

Tweek lifted the mug to his lips and downed half of it before realizing he'd just scalded his throat. "Gahhh!" He quickly stuck his tongue out, and his erratic breathing started up again. Craig looked over, seemingly bored with the sight. The kid looked like he was hyperventilating.

"Sorry, should've warned you."


	3. Chapter 3

When the nurse woke them up the next morning for their checkup with the doctor, Tweek suddenly broke into a twitching fit.

"He'll poke into our ears with _what_?"

"An ear thermometer, darling. It's to take your temperature," The nurse explained in a soothing tone, about to put a reassuring hand on the blond's shoulder.

He screeched in terror and scooted out of her reach, curling up against the headboard of the bed. "But what if he pokes too hard and hits my eardrum and I go deaf?" His breathing quickened, as did his speech, and it took a moment for the nurse to figure out what he had just said. When she finally opened her mouth to speak, he interrupted with another fearful realization. "And he'll hit us with a hammer and break us, won't he?"

Up until this point, Craig had been ignoring the high-pitched outbursts coming from the blond beside him, already disgruntled that he'd been woken up at that earlier hour. Unfortunately, Tweek was getting harder and harder to ignore. When he looked over to see what exactly Tweek was doing to make the nurse tell him to 'take a deep breath and try to calm down,' he saw the kid trying to pull out his own hair.

"Nnngh! Too much pressure!" He ducked under his covers like a makeshift turtle shell like he had done the night before.

"Honey, there's no need to worry..." The nurse looked worried.

Craig rolled his eyes. "He always spazzes out like that."

The nurse looked over, almost having forgotten he was in the room too. "That can't be good for him."

"Blame the coffee his parent's pour down his throat," Craig said, clasping his hands behind his head as he tried to relax. It was rather difficult with Tweek mumbling loudly from his fetal position underneath his blanket.

"Maybe the doctor and I can talk to his parents about this..."

"They own a coffee shop, it won't work," Craig deadpanned. "Just get the doctor over here, I'll handle him."

The nurse nodded, scurrying off to find the doctor, and Craig sighed.

"Yo, Tweek, the mean lady is gone," Craig said, yawning. "Wanna go back to sleep? You barely got any last night and if you don't get decent night's rest, then your eyes will turn red."

"I don't wanna look like Satan spawn!" The blond screeched.

"Then go to sleep. I'll make sure she doesn't come back."

"Promise?"

"Sure..."

A few minutes later, all that could be heard in the room was the slow breathing of two sleeping boys.

* * *

Wow this update took a while! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

"You know, you won't be able to hide from the doctor much longer," Craig told the blond only feet away from him. "You'll have to have a check-up sometime."

It had been two days since the last check-up, which they had both avoided, but now Craig wanted to get out of the hospital and into his own bed with Red Racer sheets. He hated the hospital with a passion, especially because of the nurse that nagged at them to stay awake during the day. Apparently being incapacitated – or, at least, that's what she called it – had its downfalls other than the pain. They weren't allowed to move very much, thereby allowing themselves heal faster. But Craig was getting bored, fast, and he was certain that he missed some kind of major plot twist in Red Racer. Not to mention the good food his mom cooked and the pile of homework he had to catch up on.

"Tweek?"

"Y-yeah, Craig?"

"We're both getting a check-up. I'll even go first," Craig offered. "Because we're not getting out of here until they can be sure that we're okay."

"Mmmmm... but I don't want a check-up!" Tweek's voice was muffled, but his complaining tone didn't go over Craig's head. He was probably talking into a pillow.

"Yes you do. You'll never leave if you don't."

"... I want to leave..." Tweek admitted quietly.

"Then it's settled, we're getting a check-up."

"You'll go first, right?"

"Yeah, Tweek. Then it'll be your turn."

"W-will you hold m-my hand?"

Craig raised a brow at this. "Hold... your hand?"

"Y-yeah!"

Craig took a deep breath, a dull pain throbbing in his chest as he did, and sighed. "Fine, I'll hold your hand."

* * *

** A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) and sorry for the ridiculously long wait for a drabble!**


End file.
